


Alex Get Your Act Together

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is being stupid, Budding Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a misguided effort to stop Eliza from being jealous, Alex decides the best course of action is to stop talking to his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Get Your Act Together

Ever since they had started dating over Christmas, Eliza and Alex had spent nearly every moment together.

Even now with classes back in session more often than not when they had the time they were together. They had become nearly inseparable.

Not that they were always alone. Alex's friends could usually be found nearby and the group of them could spend hours on each others company. Perhaps it was the closeness that prevented Eliza from the seeing the subtle changes in Alex's demeanor as the weeks went by.

It was little things at first, but slowly Eliza began to notice that Alex was throwing himself into his coursework more than usual. Then every time John was around their conversations were awkward and stiff.

It was extremely worrying. Alex barely seemed to sleep and the bags under his eyes were growing heavier every day.

"Alex?"

They were ensconced in one of the library's small study rooms. Alex's things took up a majority of the table, but Eliza had a few of her books out as well. He didn't look up from his notes at her voice.

"Alex?" Eliza tried again, tapping his foot under the table with hers.

Alex raised his head, slightly startled, but his gaze softened when it came to rest on Eliza's.

"What is it, my darling Betsey?"

"Are you," Eliza paused and looked away, biting her lip, "Are you okay, Alex?"

"Of course I am," Alex replied, but it was obviously forced, "Everything is fine."

"How long has it been since you slept?"

Alex shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You need to take some time to relax," soothed Eliza, "You and John haven't hung out for a while."

Alex's eyes hardened at the sound of John's name and the hand that was rubbing his neck stopped abruptly.

"Did something happen between you two?" Eliza asked, "He's your best--"

"Nothing happened," Alex interrupted harshly, "Nothing at all. I have to go."

He was out the door before Eliza could react, leaving his books so ready across the table.

Eliza was stunned for a moment, she then proceeded to pack up their books but he was gone by the time she did so.

"Hey where is lover boy?" Angelica asked as she entered the library and spotted Eliza.

"He just left..." Eliza muttered.

Angelica's smirk faded to a frown, "Liza? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Eliza sighed, then her hands tightened into fists at her sides, "But I'm going to find out."

She quickly left the library in search of Alex, unsure of where to start first Eliza figured his dorm was a good place to begin.

It was Burr who answered the door, but she could see Alex sitting at his desk, his head pillowed on his arms.

"Hello Aaron," greeted Eliza, "Do you mind giving Alex and me the room for a bit?"

Burr nodded and opened the door wider to let her through.

"Fix him," Burr said softly.

Eliza nodded as she entered and walked towards Alex, "Alex?" her voice was quiet.

"I brought your books-"

Alex continued to ignore her presence, Eliza walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," Alex said stiffly, his voice muffled by his sleeves.

Eliza was beginning to run out of patience.

"Alexander."

Alex turned his head on its side and opened one eye to look up at Eliza. He sighed, his eye closing again.

Eliza folded her arms across her chest, "What the hell is going on with you? And don't you dare say 'nothing'."

Alex was still for a moment, he then sat up, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then let me try." Eliza walked over so that she was leaning up against his desk.

When Alex was silent, Eliza rested a hand on his shoulder. "Is it about John?"

"Why would you think that?" Alex asked, his shoulders tightening.

"Alex, I'm not an idiot," said Eliza firmly, "You don't talk to him anymore and when someone mentions him you change the subject."

He was silent for another long moment. "You know John and I used to date," he said finally.

"Of course," Eliza replied, "I remember when we met. The first time in that coffee shop, not when I started at Columbia," she chuckled, "I remember thinking how you guys were so in lov-oh."

Alex fiddled with his fingers, picking at a nail. "I didn't want you to think," he said quietly, "I mean, I didn't want to give you any reason to think that I was being unfaithful."

"Alex," murmured Eliza, "You are such an idiot."

"What?"

"You're allowed to be friends with John," soothed Eliza, "I trust you, Alex. And don't think I don't know you've noticed how depressed John's been lately."

Alex sighed and looked away from Eliza sheepishly.

"Please don't stop being friends because of me," Eliza added, "that's not fair to you or John."

"My dear Laurens," he mumbled, quiet enough that Eliza had to strain to hear.

"Are you going to fix this?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," Alex promised.

"Good."

She leaned in to press a kiss against Alex's temple. He sighed and leaned into the touch, putting an arm around her shoulders.


End file.
